Lo que no se vio
by Aglaia Callia
Summary: Serie de viñetas relacionadas con hechos que no se vieron en Las Reliquias de la Muerte, y que muchos echamos en falta. Respondiendo pedidos del LJ. Advertencia: Spoilers de la película.
1. La fotografía

**Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** **Laura,** que se preguntaba por la foto de los merodeadores en la habitación de Sirius.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Escuchar la radio era el extraño método de Ron para mantenerse en contacto con lo que ocurría en el mundo mágico, o como Hermione decía, quizá sólo era que necesitaba saber que ninguno de los suyos se contaba entre los caídos. A veces Ron olvidaba que Harry los consideraba suyos también, pero no creía poder soportar el día a día reteniendo el aliento cada que un nombre iba a ser pronunciado.

No estaba seguro de cuál era el escape de Hermione, y no deseaba preguntar. Suponía que cuando se perdía en el bosque, y regresaba con los ojos llorosos, era porque había estado pensando en sus padres, dándole vueltas a todos esos recuerdos que ahora eran sólo habitaban en su memoria. Hablar con ella hubiera sido demasiado, tal vez sólo consiguiera que se derrumbara esa muralla que parecía haber construido con tanto esfuerzo para mantenerse firme; no podían darse el lujo de hacerla caer, la necesitaban demasiado.

¿Qué hacía él?

Pensaba, todo el tiempo, sin descanso. En parte para entretenerse, y también porque a lo mejor y repasando una y otra vez cada cosa que rondaba por su mente, podrían encontrar las respuestas que le hacían tanta falta.

Pero cuando sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar, que la frustración iba a ganar la batalla, recurría a cualquier recuerdo precioso que le inspirara un poco de esa paz que tanto necesitaba. Y gracias a los días pasados en Grimmauld Place, tenía varios que llevaba como si fueran un tesoro; entre las ropas y en el corazón.

Si le tocaba guardia fuera de la tienda, a solas, sacaba la carta de su madre dirigida a Sirius que encontró en el que fuera su dormitorio, y la fotografía mutilada en la que sólo se podía ver a un niño pequeño y su padre. Olía la tinta reseca, imaginando a Lily sentada mientras redactaba esas líneas, y se le aguaban los ojos al ver la sonrisa de James.

Y estaba la otra foto, esa que no pudo arrancar de la pared por más que se esforzó, la que no mostró a Ron, ni a Hermione como hubiera deseado, porque no creía que pudieran comprender todo lo que le inspiraba, y no deseaba cargarlos más con sus ideas. Era algo muy suyo, sentía que en cierta medida fue un guiño más de Sirius para él.

Encontrar ese retrato de los merodeadores en un lugar de honor de la habitación de su padrino, le paralizó por un momento el corazón, echándolo a bombear de nueva a mil por hora.

Le bastaba cerrar los ojos un segundo para rememorar la imagen al detalle; cada gesto se le quedó grabado en la memoria tan vivamente, que casi parecía como si no hubiera hecho más cosa que verla, hora tras hora.

La sonrisa inmensa de su padre, con el pelo alborotado; esa estampa tan soberbia de Sirius, que parecía listo para salir a comerse el mundo; Remus, tan joven y frágil, con ese aire cálido que emanaba al sentirse querido y aceptado; hasta Peter, ese que alguna vez fue sólo un muchacho temeroso que admiró tanto a sus amigos, tal vez demasiado, porque de haber forjado su propio carácter, sus decisiones habrían sido muy distintas.

Y así, en los momentos más tristes, en la soledad, sostenía esos recuerdos que había obtenido de forma milagrosa, pensaba en esa foto, la que no tenía, la que continuaba en la Casa Black, y se prometía una y otra vez que de salir vivo de esa aventura, iría por ella, para verla nuevamente, compartirla con sus amigos; debía mostrarles a los merodeadores, cuando aún eran felices, y apenas empezaba el mito.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Me da tanta pena cuando pienso en los merodeadores, y también eché en falta esta foto, así como la de Harry con James, y la carta de Lily. Espero que les gustara.


	2. Torturado

**Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J..

**Dedicado a:** **Dryadeh**, que deseaba un momento entre Draco y Hermione en la Mansión Malfoy.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Cuántas veces le dijo "sangre sucia", pavoneándose como sólo él sabía hacerlo, dejando en claro que era superior, que esa simple frase dejaba las cosas claras; él un mago de sangre inmaculada, ella, eso, una sangre sucia.

No había gusto más grande que humillarla con esa expresión tantas veces como le fuera posible, procurar hacerla bajar la cabeza aunque sea un poco, porque no podía soportar esa seguridad que detestaba.

Pero ahora, de pronto, todo cambia, ya nada está claro; lo correcto ha pasado a confundirse en su mente, y esa frase ya no suena igual, porque ahora le provoca arcadas ver a Bellatrix tatuándola sobre su brazo, mientras la escucha gritar.

Y se siente débil, y cobarde, porque no mueve un dedo para ayudarla; sólo está allí, petrificado, mirando, esperando que de la nada salga alguien, quien sea, para sacarla de allí, porque él no tiene el valor. Y le asquea la expresión satisfecha de su padre, la indiferencia de su madre, el monstruo que es su tía, y apenas empieza a comprender que todo el mundo se le ha puesto de cabeza y no sabe qué hacer, porque todo es demasiado grande para él, y se siente perdido.

Cuando el olor de la carne quemada está a punto de doblarlo, la mira fijamente, casi pidiéndole perdón sin palabras, como tratando de hacerle ver que no está de acuerdo, que haría algo si pudiera, y ella le devuelve la mirada; entera, como siempre, esa mirada que antes odiaba porque le recordaba todo lo que él nunca sería. Esa Gryffindor que chilla de dolor, pero no baja los ojos, y que ni siquiera lo mira con odio, sino con lástima.

Sí, porque aún allí, en ese infierno, ella es más fuerte, y puede ver que el que realmente está siendo torturado, y quien tendrá una cicatriz en el alma que ningún hechizo podrá borrar, es él.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. No soy muy fan de paring, pero me creo que él debió sentir algo así, más allá de cualquier sentimiento amoroso. A ver qué les pareció.


	3. Especial

**Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicado a:** **Esciam**, que quiere mucho a esta pareja y deseaba una viñeta sobre ellos situada en la película.

././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

Harry sospechaba que no le alcanzaría la vida para comprender del todo a Luna, y la verdad era que no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Era agradable esa sensación de ser totalmente comprendido sin necesidad de hablar, de saber que alguien puede leer en ti como en un libro abierto, y que no hará ni una sola pregunta al respecto.

Tenía a Ron para hablarle de sus cosas, pero en ciertos momentos le parecía que él no podría ponerse en su lugar, por mucho que lo intentara, y estaba Hermione, con quien le bastaba una mirada para entenderse sin problemas, pero a pesar de todo, ella no podía evitar el preguntar todo el tiempo, buscar una solución, razonar; y él a veces tan sólo deseaba vivir en paz, sin analizar nada, sólo enfrentarse a lo que pasara con el corazón en la mano.

Y por eso le gustaba tanto Luna, porque para ella las palabras sobraban, nada la ofendía, porque era demasiado noble para ello, o porque simplemente no reparaba en eso, estaba más preocupada por prestarle atención a quien lo necesitara.

No tuvo que decirle absolutamente nada en la boda para que hiciera a su padre a un lado y le cedió el paso para que pudiera hablar con el señor Dodge; solo sonrió de ese modo tan suyo, y lo dejó a solas, como lo necesitaba.

En la Mansión, no necesitó preguntar para saber que fue ella quien cuidó del señor Ollivander todo el tiempo, dándole ánimos y procurando mantener la calma. ¿Cómo un ser tan frágil en apariencia podía ser tan fuerte? Otro misterio que seguramente jamás conocería, pero no le preocupaba.

Y allí en la playa, con el cuerpo de Dobby en los brazos, cuando nadie supo qué hacer, cuando tenía el corazón hundido por la pena, ella fue a su lado, sin una lágrima, a cerrar los ojos del elfo al que llamó señor, el mismo tan noble quizá como ella que sólo necesitó un par de segundos para darse cuenta que estaba frente a una persona especial.

Tal vez era tan sencillo y complejo como eso, el comprender a Luna.

Ella era especial.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

N.A. Totalmente de acuerdo con Harry, porque creo también que Luna es muy especial, la criatura más mágica de su mundo, y eso es mucho decir. Ya saben que siempre valoro mucho su opinión.


	4. Un cariño que se va

**Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes conocidos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling.

**Dedicado a****: Lyeth**, que deseaba algo relacionado con la muerte de Hedwig.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

En esos segundos, mientras Hedwig se dirigió hacia el mortífago para protegerlo, recibiendo el rayo que era para él, y caía, el mundo se detuvo por completo; esos segundos se alargaron tanto que pudieron haber sido horas.

Y empezó a recordar con una velocidad que por un momento lo mareó.

Esa primera mirada de sus ojos inmensos, llevada por Hagrid, tan blanca como la nieve, el ser más hermoso que había visto jamás. Y supo sin dudarlo un segundo, que la quería. Llegó a su vida como un obsequio de cumpleaños, y se convirtió en su compañera más fiel.

Casi pudo sentir una vez más todos esos picotazos cariñosos en las manos, esa manera graciosa de colocar la cabeza sobre su hombro cuando estada cansada después de un largo viaje; los celos que mostraba sin vergüenza cuando se sentía desplazada, pero sobre todo recordaba que exceptuando a Hagrid, fue esa blanca lechuza la primera conexión real que tuvo con el mundo mágico, y sabía con seguridad que lo quería tanto como él a ella.

Hubiera deseado con toda su alma tener un momento para llorarla, darle una última caricia, enterrarla como se merecía; pero el tiempo empezó a moverse de nuevo, y tenía a Voldemort sobre su cabeza, con Hagrid desvalido, y una vez más debió mirar hacia adelante, apretar el corazón, y dejar la pena para después, porque la muerte se le venía encima y no estaba listo aún.

Mientras aceleraba la moto todo lo que podía, con la carcajada del monstruo a su espalda, lo único que atinó a pensar fue que en algún momento, cuando todo el horror hubiera pasado, iba a llorar y reír por ella, por los años que compartieron, por las travesuras en las que lo acompañó, pero sobre todo por lo mucho que lo amó.

./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

N.A. Me dio tanta pena la muerte de Hedwig, y lo poco que nos dieron de tiempo para llorarla, lo mismo que con Moody, que lo escribí con mucho cariño. Espero que les gustara, y que me cuenten qué les pareció.


End file.
